A microassay utilizing R 1881 (methyltrienolone) has been developed for the measurement of androgen receptor sites in the cytosol and nuclear extract of human prostatic tissue. Binding of R 1881 to the progesterone binding molecule in cytosol was eliminated by the addition of triamcinolone acetonide. Utilizing a six tube, single point assay, the number of binding sites estimated in nuclear extract averaged 95% of the number measured by a full 7 point Scatchard analysis; the number estimated by the microassay in cytosol averaged 91%. When the single point assay was applied to needle biopsy specimens (200 mg of tissue), the estimated number of binding sites in nuclei averaged 83% of the number measured in bulk tissue (2 grams) utilizing a 7 point Scatchard analysis; the number in cytosol estimated by the microassay on needle biopsy specimens averaged 73%. It is hoped that this technique may be useful correlating receptor content with hormonal responsiveness in men with metastatic carcinoma of the prostate.